FATE
by byzelove
Summary: Sehun yang mencintai kai . Namun cintanya terhalang oleh kyungsoo yang mengatakan jika dia mencintai kai . Apa yang harus sehun lakukan? Apakah sehun harus egois mempertahankan cintanya? Atau memilih merelakan cintanya untuk sahabatnya? Kaihun or kaisoo?


Tittle: fate cast: sehun , kai other: kyungsoo , baekhyun , luhan , daehyun(B.A.P) , kris chanyeol(cuma majang nama)

span lang="hi-IN" /spanSEHUN POV

Aku terus saja memikirkan apa yang dia katakan . Seolah kata kata itu menempel erat difikiranku . Tidak mungkin . Pasti bukan dia . Aku terus saja berfikir positif . Namun tetap saja , fikiran negatifku lebih mendominasi

"Awww!" Aku mengelus dahiku yang baru saja berciuman dengan tembok bangunan yang tinggi menjulang atau sebut saja seoul high school -sekolahku .

"Kau tidak apa apa?" Seseorang memegang tanganku yang sedang mengelus dahiku . Aku mendongakkan kepalaku .

Deg

orang ini . Wajahku sangat dekat dengannya . Bahkan hembusan nafasnya saja bisa kurasakan menerpa kulitku . Jika kumajukan beberapa senti lagi pasti bibirku dengan bibirnya sudah bersentuh-

Heyy oh sehun! Apa yang kau fikirkan?!

Aku melangkah beberapa langkah kebelakang .

"Hehehee... aku tidak apa apa" aku memasang senyum aneh -ya , mungkin aku terlihat bodoh didepannya . Ia menatapku dengan lembut . Oh gosh! Selamatkan aku sekarang!

"Melamunkan siapa? Aku ya?" Iya bodoh . Aku melamunkanmu dengan dia! Huh . Tapi kan aku bisa malu kalau mengakuinya

"Pede banget sih!" Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik yang kubuat buat . Mana mungkin aku jijik dengan orang yang aku sukai-upss!

"Haha..." ia tertawa membalas perkataanku . Ia merangkul bahuku . Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan protes . Hello! Lo tau gak sih kai! Jantung gue rasanya udah mau copot aja! . Akhirnya aku milih nunduk aja

"Hun?"

"Sehun?"

"Ya! Oh sehun!"

"E-eh? Ada apa?" Aku langsung ngangkat kepalaku lalu mentap jongin yang berada disampingku

"Ngapain dari tadi ngelamun terus? Sampe aku panggil berkali kali aja gak nyaut . Mikirin siapa hayoo! Mikirin aku kan?" Sumpahh! Nih bocah pede amat yahh . Eh.. tapi bener juga . Aku kan lagi mikirin dia

"Huh! Aku kekelas duluan!" Aku langsung aja lari ninggalin kkamjong yang lagi senyam senyum sendiri . Huh . Sepertinya dekat dekat dengan dia tidak baik buat jantung aku .

Aku memasuki kelasku yang abstrak . Huh . Gak kebayang kenapa aku bisa dapat kelas seabstrak ini . Ehh... tapi kok sepi sih? Sejauh mata memandang hanya si polos kyungsoo yang sedang membaca buku dan si cerewet baekhyun yang sedang gangguin kyungsoo yang dapat aku lihat .

"Ekhemm" aku berdehem . Menyadarkan kyungsoo yang sedang serius membaca buku dan baekhyun yang juga serius merecoki kyungsoo

"Kok tumben kelas sepi?" Aku bertanya ke -ah! Terserah siapa yang mau jawab . Kyungsoo kembali menyibukkan diri dengan bukunya sedangkan baek hanya memasang tampang yang gak bisa dimengerti

"Anak anak kelas pada kabur ke kantin . Kyungsoo aku ajak malah gak mau . Kan aku gak enak ke kanting sendirian!" Ucap baek . Aku hanya bergumam "oh" lalu kembali terdiam

"Ah! Kalian gak seru ah! Mending aku kekelas daehyun!" Baek langsung aja pergi ngilang ditelan pintu . Sudah lah! Gak usah diperduliin . Nanti balik juga . Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah buku yang dibaca kyungsoo yang tebalnya bahkan lebih tebal dari heelnya si soojung. Sumpah! Nih anak betah amat yah baca buku setebal itu?!

"Hun"

"Apa soo?"

"Emm... yang soal kemaren . Kamu mau bantuin aku gak?" Aku mengerutkan dahiku . Tanda tak mengerti dengan ucapan kyungsoo . Aku natap kyungsoo yang lagi blushing sambil senyum senyum gaje

"Eh? Bantuin apa?" Kini giliran kyungsoo yang ngerutin dahinya . Sumpah! Aku benaran gak ngerti yang kyungsoo omongin!

"Yang itu loh hun! Yang kemaren aku omongin?" Aku kembali mutar kejadian kemaren . Pas berangkat sekolah? Enggak mungkin . Aku kan berangkat dengan luhan hyung . Pas istirahat? Ahh... perasaan aku ngak jajan dikantin gara gara tugas fisika . Atau pas pulang sekolah?

Deg

aku ingat

"Emm... itu ya soo . Aku usahain dehh" aku memandang kyungsoo dengan pandangan ragu . Gimana gak ragu? Nafas gue serasa berhenti broo gara gara ngingat kejadian itu

SEHUN POV END

FLASHBACK ON

"Huh! Aku capek! Gila aja ngebersihin gedung olahraga yang besarnya kayak lapangan sepak bola cuma bertiga?" Baekhyun mengelap keringatnya yang tidak seberapa itu karen tadi kerjaannya kebanyakan duduk duduk daripada ngebersihin gedung olahraga . Sehun sama kyungsoo yang banyak kerja -walaupun banyakan kyungsoo sih .

"Ehh.. temenin aku nungguin dae dulu ya! Cuma 30 menit kok!" Baekhyun kembali berucap . Karena tidak mendapat balasan dari sehun maupun kyungsoo , baekhyun pun langsung menarik mereka berdua menuju lapangan futsal .

"Eh baek , ngapain kamu bawa kita kesini?" Kyungsoo yang baru sadar akan keadaan bertanya kepada baekhyun . Sedangkan sehun memasang rampang bodohnya dan baekhyun memasang tampang datarnya

"Kan tadi aku udah bilang! Kalian gak dengerin aku ya?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan gaya yang gak banget -menurut sehun . Sedangkan kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Kalian nemenin aku nungguin dae selesai latihan futsal . Sekalian kalian cari cowok biar gak jones lagi!"

"Ya! Kami gak jones tau! Kamu aja yang suka gonta ganti pacar!" Kyungsoo berujar dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi . Beberapa orang yang berada di tribun pun mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah mereka beriga . Sehun yang menyadarinya pun menundukkan kepalanya .

"Hey! Kita diliati tau!" Bisikan sehun menghentikan perdebatan kecil diantara kyungsoo dan baekhyun .

Kini mereka bertiga sibuk dengan kegiatan masing masing . Baekhyun yang sibuk teriak teriak menyemangati daehyun yang sedang bermain bola . Kyungsoo yang sibuk cemberut . Dan sehun , yah sehun

kalian tahu apa yang sehun liat? Seorang makhluk hitam dan pesek bung! . Hehe .. bercanda . Sehun lagi ngeliatin kai yang setau sehun sih , jadi gelandang . Ehh.. bukan gelandangan yah . Entah mengapa , menurut sehun semakin hari kai itu semakin tampan . Kulitnya yang dulunya sehun ejek hitam itu kini semakin sexy . Uh.. membayangkannya saja membuat sehun melayang .

"Eh.. sehun! Aku duluan yah!" Sehun tersadar dari khayalannya tentang kai dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah baekhyun yang menggandeng tangan daehyun . Andaikan ia yang bergandengan seperti itu dengan kai . Uhh!

Plak

'Apa yang kau fikirkan oh sehun!' Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menyingkirkan imajinasi liarnya . Huh! Ia benar benar terlihat memalukan!

"Kau kenapa hun?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil menatap wajah sehun dengan khawatir . Sehun berhenti menggelengkan kepalanya .

"Hehe... ngak kenapa napa kok soo . Kajja pulang!" Sehun memasang cengiran bodohnya .

"Aku pulang duluan ya! Pai pai!" Baekhyun pun pergi berlalu bersama daehyun yang menyisakan sehun , kyungsoo , dan beberapa pemain tadi yang membereskan peralatannya

"Ayo hun!" Kyungsoo menarik tangan sehun menuju ke gerbang sekolah . Tak ada yang membuka percakapan diantara mereka sampai-

"Hun , jongin itu ganteng gak?"

"Hah?" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya . Untuk apa kyungsoo nanyain hal macam itu? Ya jelas lah . Sehun bakal jawab 'gantengggg bangeetttt!'

"Hmm... biasa aja . Tumben bahas tentang jongin?"

"Ngak ada . Menurut kamu aku cocok gak sama jongin?" Sehun semakin mengerutkan dahinya . Apa maksud kyungsoo? Atau jangan jangan-

"Soo , kamu suka sama jongin?" 'Tidak! Tidak! Aniyaa! Katakan tidak soo!'

"Ehmm..."

'TIDAK!'

"a..aku"

'ANIYA!'

"aku .. aku .."

'ANDWAE!'

"n-nee.. aku menyukai jongin"

'ANDWAEEEE!'

sehun menghentikan langkahnya . Ah . Tidak . Tiba tiba langkah sehun terhenti . Entah kenapa tubuhnya bagaikan tidak berfungsi . Nafasnya yang tercekat dan jantungnya yang terasa seakan berhenti berdetak . Ia tidak tahu . Namun hatinya merasa sesuatu yang aneh

"Sehun? Kau baik baik saja?" 'Tidak! Aku tidak baik baik saja!'

"N-ne" kyungsoo menghela nafas lega . Ia tersenyum menatap lantai yang sedang ia tapaki seakan wajah jongin berada disana

"Hun , kamu mau bantu aku gak?" Sehun yang belum kembali dari alam sadar hanya mengangguk

"Bantuin aku ya buat jadi pacar jongin" kyungsoo tersenyum cerah secerah musim semi . Sedangkan sehun , ia bagaikan musim salju . Hatinya rasanya seperti berguguran .

"Soo .. sepertinya aku gak bisa pulang bareng dengan kamu deh . Aku harus bergi kesuatu tempat.." ucap sehun lalu berlari meninggalkan kyungsoo yang terdiam dikoridor sekolah mereka

FLASHBACK OFF

SEHUN POV

"Huft..." ngomong , enggak , ngomong , enggak , ngomong , engg- ahh! Aku bingung . Kyungsoo itu sahabat aku sedangkan kai itu cintaku . Ahh! Kenapa hidup serumit ini! Kenapa dunia sesempit ini sih! Kenapa kyungsoo harus suka sama kai?! Kenapa gak suka sama chanyeol si kapten team basket atau kris si ketua osis?! Kenapa harus kai? Kenapa!

"Eh . Sehun?! Kamu belum pulang?"

Deg

kai?

kenapa kau datang disaat yang tidak tepat sihh?!

"Kai?" Aku menolehkan kepalaku kesamping kananku dimana kai berada . Ia duduk diatas motor sport merahnya .

"Kamu belum pulang?" Ia melepas helm yang tadinya menutupi kepalanya . Jangan tampakkan wajahmu kai! Itu membuatku semakin bingung!

"Belum . Luhan hyung belum menjemputku" aku menundukkan wajahku .

"Pulang sama aku aja yuk" kai menawariku pulang?! What the?! Ahh!

"Ehh.. ngak usah kai . Nanti kamu repot lagi , aku bisa naik bus aja kalo luhan hyung gak ngejemput aku"

"Udah sore hun , naik bus itu gak aman . Nanti kamu diculik gimana?" Huaahhh... kai perhatian banget! Tapi lebih gak aman boncengan sama lo kai! Gak aman buat jantung gue!

"Yaelah . Aku kan udah besar kai-_-"

"Sama aku aja! Ayo naik!" Kai tiba tiba menarik tanganku mendekati motornya . Ia memasangkan helm yang tadi dipakainya . Akupun mau tidak mau -ya maulah- menaiki motor besar kai

"Jangan ngebut ya kai!"

"Gak janji"

AAAAAAAAAAAA!

.

"HAH... HAH... KAI LO GILA YA?!" Aku berjongkok menetralkan nafasku yang tersendat sendat . Kaii! Lo beneran gila! Perut gue muall!

"Haha... kan udah aku bilangin" ia tersenyum kepadaku . Huh ... kepala aku pusing banget! Eh.. tunggu-

"Kita dimana kai?" Aku memperhatikan sekelilingku . Entahlah . Otakku sepertinya tidak beres

"Kita di Cheonggyecheon Stream" Cheonggyecheon Stream? Apa itu?

"Hah? Gak pentinglah . Aku haus kai . Beliin minum gih"

"Yahh... enak aja! Ayo beli sama sama" kai narik tangan aku . Aku nurut aja daripada sendirian disini?

"Hun . Kamu mau minum apa?" Minum apa ya? Oh! Iya!

"Aku mau choco bubble tea!"

"Okey . Tunggu sini ya" aku ngangguk gak jelas . Kaipun pergi ke salah satu stan bubble tea . Aku memperhatikan kesekeliling . Ini kan Cheonggyecheon Stream . Ngapain kai bawa aku kesini?

"Eh .. maaf lama , nih bubble tea kamu" kai memberikan satu cup choco bubble tea ukuran large ke aku . Humm... bubble tea memang selalu enak!

"Ehh kai .. kamu ngapain ngajakin aku kesini?" Aku menghentikan acara minum bubble teaku . Kai tersenyum penuh arti .

deg

ia menatap mataku dalam . Oh my! Jantung gueee! Jantung gueee!

"kamu bakal tau nanti hun . Ayo kebawah" kai menarik tanganku menuju kebawah jembatan kecil disana

"Kai , ngapain sih kesini?"

"Hun , sebenarnya aku itu suka- ah enggak . Aku tuh cinta sama kamu . Kamu mau kan jadi pacar aku?"

Deg

kai?!

Dia?!

Dia... kai... nembak gue?!

OH MY GODDDDD!

PLAK

"Sakit" berarti gue gak mimpi . Tapi-

BENERAN KAI NEMBAK GUE?!

AHHHH! LUHAN HYUNG! BAEKHYUN! KYUNGSOO! eh-

Deg

kyungsoo...

"Kai ... bisakah aku menjawabnya nanti?"

"Kenapa?" Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya . Aku menatap kai ragu . Apa yang harus aku katakan?

"Emm... ada yang mau aku omongin" kai memicingkan matanya . Menatap tepat keiris mataku . Huaahhh! Luhan hyung! Aku harus gimana?!

"Oh.. okey . Mau kemana?"

"Emm... pulang" setelah mendengar jawabanku kai langsung berjalan pergi mendahuluiku kearah motornya . Aku menatap punggung kai dengan sendu . Kai .. andaikan kau itu bukan jongin

.

Kai menghentika motornya tepat didepan pagar rumahku . Aku menuruni motornya lalu tertunduk . Apa yang harus aku katakan kepada kai?

"Emm... jongin" aku membalikkan tubuhku menghadap kearahnya . Aku mendongakkan kepalaku . Menatap tepat ke arah matanya

"Se-sebenarnya aku juga mencintaimu" kai terkejut . Namun setelahnya ia tersenyum senang

"Tapi-"

Apa aku harus bilang?

Kaii! Aku bingung!

Luhan hyung! Please keluar!

"Aku tidak bisa kai" senyum kai memudar . Please kaii! Terus tersenyum kaii! Jangan seperti itu!

"Kamu ingin aku bahagia kan?"

"Aku bahagia kalo kamu pacaran sama kyungsoo" aku memejamkan mataku ketika mengucapkan kata kata itu . Please! Jangan melihat kearahku kai!

"A-apa? Apa maksudmu hun?"

"Jika kamu ingin ngeliat aku bahagia . Buatlah kyungsoo bahagia . Aku akan bahagia kalo orang yang aku sayangi dan orang yang aku cintai bahagia kai"

"Hun... tapi aku tidak bisa... aku hanya mencintaimu" aku membuka mataku . Menatap mata kai . Mencari kebohongan melalui sorot matanya . Namun yang aku temukan hanya keyakinan dan cinta . Huft ... aku menundukkan kepalaku

"Kai . Aku juga mencintaimu kai , aku sangat mencintaimu . Tapi cinta tak harus memiliki kan?" Aku kembali mengangkat kepalaku . Namun aku tak menatap mata kai . Aku sungguh takut . Aku takut air mataku akan jatuh

"Tapi hun . Aku tidak bisa mencintainya"

"Kau bisa kai . Jika kau bisa mencintaiku pasti kau bisa mencintainya"

"Tapi hun . Kau berbeda dengan dia"

"Aku tak mengatakan jika aku dan kyungsoo sama . Please kai.. ini demi aku" kai menundukkan kepalanya . Aku menatap sendu ke kai . Maafkan aku kai . Karenaku kau yang jadi korban

"Baiklah hun . Tapi ingat! Aku hanya mencintaimu!" Ucap kai penuh penekanan . Aku meremas ujung kemeja sekolahku .

"Kau akan mencintainya kai . Aku percaya padamu"

Kai menaiki motornya . Ia menstarter motornya lalu menancap gas dengan kecepatan tinggi . Ia bahkan tak menoleh kearahku . Mianhae kai

tanpa terasa air mataku mengalir . Aku segera menyekanya . Kenapa air mata ini tak mau berhenti . Aku segera berlari memasuki rumah

Blam

"Hiks... hiks... luhan hyung!" Aku segera memeluk luhan hyung yang sedang santainya menonton televisi .

"Hiks... hiks... huaaaaa!font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㅜ face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㅜ/span/font" aku menangis dibahu luhan hyung . Huaaaa! Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini? Kenapa dadaku rasanya sesak sekali?

"Ada apa hunna?"

"Hiks.. hiks... hyung! Se-hiks .. sehun meno-hiks .. lak kai-hiks"

"Hah? Kenapa kamu nolak kai? Bukannya kamu suka sama kai?"

Aku menceritakan tentang kejadianku dari awal aku suka kai sampa kyungsoo yang bilang kalo dia juga suka kai . Sampai kai yang nembak aku dan aku nolak dia

"Cup cup cup .. sehun sayang... jangan nangis lagi ya?! Apa yang kamu lakukan itu adalah hal yang paling baik" aku menenggelamkan wajahku ke ceruk leher luhan yang sedang memeluk sambil mengusap punggung ku .

.

TAK SELAMANYA CINTA ITU SALING MEMILIKI KAN?  
SEPERTI KITA WALAUPUN BEGITU . CINTAKU HANYA UNTUKMU KAI

.

.

typo? Maklumi . Masih amatiran

RnR juseyooo~ 


End file.
